


Just Between Friends

by marblecutprincess



Series: Just Between Friends [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblecutprincess/pseuds/marblecutprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha needs companionship after a rough night, and finds it in the form of drinking games with Capt. America, leading to hidden longings and mutual desire.<br/>"Sometimes, something happens just between friends<br/>And it’s something, something you can’t deny<br/>Maybe a touch of the hand or the breath of a sigh<br/>Or that far away look he gets in his eye." Kitty Kallen, Just Between Friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drinking With A Man Who Can't Get Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha needs companionship after a rough night, and finds it in the form of drinking games with Capt. America, leading to hidden longings and mutual desire.  
> "Sometimes, something happens just between friends  
> And it’s something, something you can’t deny  
> Maybe a touch of the hand or the breath of a sigh  
> Or that far away look he gets in his eye." Kitty Kallen, Just Between Friends

  Stark Tower got lonely at night, Natasha thought as she wandered out of her room. She'd been cooped up for days, stretching muscles she hadn't worked since she was small, remembering old dance routines in front of her floor length mirrors. She needed a drink, and she needed one something fierce; her legs ached and her neck felt tighter than it had in years. Her form had lapsed in recent years and she could almost hear the instructors from the Bolshoi barking at her to lift her chin and extend her lines. Natasha had been practicing fiercely that night, trying to pirouette and arabesque away the red in her mental ledger; it wasn't working. She could only punish and isolate herself for so long before she needed companionship and a friendly face.  
  
  Barefoot at last, the cool hardwood kissed her tired feet as she padded ,through the tower, looking in doorways as she passed. Bruce was locked away in his study, Tony had taken Potts for a night on the town. Sam was in the gym, doing leg presses and lifting all night, too caught up in his own reflection to notice her in the doorway. Barton had built himself a nest somewhere up in the rafters, old habits died hard for him. Natasha wouldn't have been surprised if he'd passed out contorted into a pretzel, his hair a mess and his bow in his arms.   
  
As she came around the corner, Natasha heard a banging and clanging coming from the kitchen. It sounded like someone was having a fight with Tony's toaster, and the toaster was winning. Peering around the door frame she found Steve, trying to make toast and failing miserably.     
  
  “Hey, Stripes, what's the problem? Toaster not wanting to work?” Steve started and turned to face her, a dark smudge of burnt toast across his cheek and his hair disheveled. She slid up next to him and grabbed a bottle of Tony's good vodka, straight from the Motherland, out of the cabinet and watched Steve. “Hello Tasha, and yes, this toaster does not want to work. It's burnt every slice of bread I've put in it, I've gone through an entire loaf at this point.” All around them were burnt slices of Wonder Bread, making Natasha laugh. Other than Barton, Steve was the only person in the tower allowed to call her by the diminutive Tasha; everyone else had learned to call her Natasha or Nat -fast- or risk being dropped to their knees. He called her Tasha and she called him Stripes, but only when they were alone.   
  
  “Stripes, how long are you setting the timer for? You only need to set it for a few minutes, and when it's done it'll ding,” she said, pouring herself a drink and sitting down at the table. Steve blushed and the smudge became even more evident, he looked like a confused little boy and sometimes Natasha had to remind herself that by all accounts, he was. Steve had been in the deep freeze for seventy years; he'd missed every major invention since...well, sliced bread, and was rapidly trying to catch up. He'd only figured out computers last week, and realized that not everyone had a party line phone anymore.   
  
“Oh. I didn't know that you had to set a time. I've just been...letting it go...and coming back to it. That um, that explains a lot,” he said, looking embarrassed at all the slices of bread around them. Natasha drank some more as Steve began to clean up his mess, getting more smudges everywhere. “Just throw the bread out on the patio, I'm sure Sam's birds won't mind a midnight snack.” Steve opened the window and tipped them out back, birds swooping in from all over just as he closed the window. He sighed deeply and sat down across from Natasha, looking at his feet. She had to resist the urge to wipe the smudges off his face for him.   
  
  “Tasha, I don't think I'll ever get the hang of all this technology stuff. There's just so much of it now, and more coming up from Tony's lab every day. Don't tell Tony, but I made the mistake of using his Ipad doo-hickey as a cutting board earlier.” ,He looked down at his feet again, a deep blush rising to his cheeks, reminding her how down-to-Earth he really was. Natasha looked at Steve and felt a softness towards him, reaching for the bottle and pouring him a glass. “Here, Stripes, have a glass with me. Lighten up, a loaf of burnt bread isn't the end of the world...but if Tony finds out about his Ipad, it just might be.”   
  
She pushed the glass toward him, raising hers in a salute before tossing the remnants back. She poured herself another, pulling her hair out the bun she'd tied it back in, letting it fall down her shoulders. Steve looked up and she could hear the breath catch in his throat; he had never seen her let her hair down, literally. It was wild and curly and tumbled down her back; she quit straightening it and let it go natural once again. She ran her fingers backwards through her hair, shaking it out and making it look even wilder. Steve closed his mouth and swallowed, pushing the glass back towards her.“You know I can't get drunk, Tasha, but thanks for trying.” He brushed his cheek with the back of his hand, frowning at the dark streak from the smudge. Steve caught sight of himself in the window behind Natasha and quickly smoothed his hair back into place, cursing to himself and trying to hide his embarrassment. She watched Steve futz with his hair and she laughed a little.  
  
  “Oh come on Steve, who said anything about getting you drunk? This is just a drink between friends. Sit with me for a while Stripes. The tower's awful lonely tonight, and I don't feel like being alone tonight.” Steve looked at Natasha and thought he saw the flicker of ghosts on her face - there one moment and gone the next. She half-smiled at his as he took the glass and had a swig of it, swallowing it without wincing. “How long has it been, Stripes? Since the last time you got drunk, I mean?” she asked, stretching her legs towards him, propping them up in his lap. He looked unsure of this new familiarity with Natasha, but didn't flinch. Instead, he had another swig and thought for a moment. He sat back in his chair, relaxing, and let his arm drape across her legs. She wore black leggings;they were soft against Steves arm and he could feel the comfortable heat radiating from her body. He liked the feeling, and he relaxed even further, sliding off his jacket.   
  
  “Not since the night Bucky enlisted, that was the last time. He snuck me into this bar on 9th and Grand and we got lit one last time before he went to boot camp. He went home with the bartenders daughter and woke up the next morning not even knowing his own name.” Steve chuckled lightly, remembering his days before the deep freeze and before becoming Cap. Natasha smiled with him and drank some more.”Well then, I think it's about time that star-spangled ass of yours had some fun.” Steve choked at the mention of his ass and bit his lip to keep from laughing.   
  
  Tony always bought the smoothest vodka he could find, but it still burned in her belly and made her feel loose in her limbs. She stretched her legs in Steve's lap, moving slightly to avoid sensitive areas and then settled back into position.   
  
  They sat in silence drinking for a while, before Natasha looked at Steve and asked, “Wanna play a game, Stripes? A drinking game?” He looked up at her and raised one eyebrow. His arm had been resting on top of her legs, he brought it up to the table and folded his hands. “You know I don't play those kinds of games, Tasha, and besides it wouldn't be fair. You'd get inebriated in no time, and I'd be...Well, I'd just be me. That won't be fun.” He pushed his glass back towards her and leaned back in his chair. ,Steve hadn't known about her dancing before, but from the looks of her legs, he'd guessed it. His eyes drifted down along her legs and he realized just how long and muscular they were. They leggings made them look even longer and hugged the curve of her calves and thighs, up her flat stomach and disappearing under her hoodie. He looked back up at her suddenly, trying not to blush and embarrass himself.   
  
“Come on, Stripes, live a little. Take shots with me. I'll tell you what; for every shot, I'll tell you something about myself. I'm sure there are things you want to know. Tell me things about yourself. We could even turn it into strip shots.” Steve spit the vodka back into the glass, choking slightly. “S...strip shots? What are those? You don't mean we...strip out of our clothes?” He slammed his glass back and stared at Natasha.

  “Yes, Stripes, exactly. If I think the things you're telling me are bullshit, you have to take off one piece of clothing. If you think the things I'm telling you are bullshit, I'll take one off as well. If we're wrong, we each have to lose a piece. What are you scared of, Steve? Got a nasty scar you don't want anyone to see?” She flexed her legs again, this time not moving and rubbed against him, visibly flustering Steve...

 


	2. What's a Few Shots Between Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha play drinking games, clothes come off -or nearly off- and Natatsha makes her move.  
> "And the talking leads to touching, then the touching leads to sex  
> And then there is no mystery left." Rilo Kiley, Portions for Foxes

  “Come on, Stripes, live a little. Take shots with me. I'll tell you what; for every shot, I'll tell you something about myself. I'm sure there are things you want to know. Tell me things about yourself. We could even turn it into strip shots.” Steve spit the vodka back into the glass, choking slightly. “S...strip shots? What are those? You don't mean we...strip out of our clothes?” He slammed his glass back and stared at Natasha.  
“Yes, Stripes, exactly. If I think the things you're telling me are bullshit, you have to take off one piece of clothing. If you think the things I'm telling you are bullshit, I'll take one off as well. If we're wrong, we each have to lose a piece. What are you scared of, Steve? Got a nasty scar you don't want anyone to see?” She flexed her legs again, this time not moving and rubbed against him, visibly flustering Steve. Her feet were against his thighs, knees bent slightly, Steve could see her hoodie raising up a little as she moved.  
  
  She poured them both full glasses and pushed his toward him, eyeing him carefully. He seemed to be weighing the choices in his mind. He shifted slightly and swallowed before saying, “Alright, but be warned. This won't be fair, you'll be drunk soon.” Natasha smiled and raised her glass, they clinked and sat them back on the table. “Will you...will you start us off, Tasha, I've never played this before?”.  
“When I was working in Tony's office...before I went straight and joined the Initiative, he would play AC/DC all day long in the lab. I can recite all of Shoot to Thrill word for word. It's my favorite song,” she said, sipping her drink and watching Steve. “Um...do I tell you something now, or do I decide if that's bullshit?” Steve picked up his glass, swirling it a bit. “You tell me something, you take a shot, and then you tell me if I'm lying, or if I think you are. Then one, or both of us, strips.” Steve blinked, processing the rules of the game before setting his glass back down.  
  
  “When I was working with the USO, I...I learned how to style ladies hair. Braids, pincurls, waves, you name it,”he sputtered into his glass as the blush returned to his face. Natasha could see it spreading down his neck and out to his arms. He set his glass down and looked at Natasha, trying to figure her out. “I think...I think that's bullshit, Natasha. You hate Tony's music.” She grinned and unzipped her black hoodie, pulling her arms out and draping it over the chair back. She was wearing a black tanktop underneath, and no bra; Steve could see the hard peaks of her nipples through the thin fabric. He averted his eyes back to her legs and then back to his glass on the table, trying to find a safe place.  
  
  “You're right Stripes, I can't stand it. Now as for you, I happen to know you're telling the truth. I've read your USO files, actually,” she smirked at him, cocking an eyebrow. Steve stared at her, wide-mouthed and confused. “You've read my files, Tasha? Why would you...No, more importantly, why on Earth would THAT be in my files?” Natasha swirled her glass in her hand before looking him in the eye and replying, “I like to know everything about everyone I put my life into their hands. I also know what shade of foundation they made you wear for every performance.” She sat up in her chair and her legs slid across Steve's lap once more, her toes and feet coming to rest dangerously close to his crotch. She was well aware of the placement and intended to use it for her own good, whether Steve knew it or not.  
  
  “Alright, Stripes, let's see...I made Barton put on a dress and go to the karaoke bar with me for my birthday last year,” Natasha said, smirking over her glass as she took a shot, watching for Steve's response. “You're lying, Tasha. I've seen photos from your birthday. Barton wasn't even there!” Natasha fumbled around the pocket of her hoodie, pulling out her phone and opening up a video of Barton she kept hidden from everyone else. There he was, purple shimmery dress, fishnets and a microphone in his hand, singing his heart out to 'I Will Survive'. “He looks good in hosiery, doesn't he? We made everyone call him Clara Burton, he didn't do so bad for a deaf guy.”  
  
  He gulped and grabbed his glass, drinking before stammering, “I'd never kissed a girl before I joined the Army,” and staring at her feet in his lap. She flexed her toes and Steve looked up at her suddenly, his throat going dry. She grinned and leaned in closer as he began to unbutton his shirt and take it off, his white undershirt crisply pressed underneath. She could see he'd been working out again, his arms were firm and toned, the vein running along them quite evident. Steve was strong, even without working out, but when he did, he was even stronger. He could do some damage, Natasha thought to herself, and she'd like to find out just how much.  
  
  “I believe it, Stripes. You're not exactly the Casanova that Bucky is. Who was it, a secretary with the motor pool? A nurse? Agent Carter, maybe?” Natasha teased him unmercifully, and Steve took it in stride, pushing her glass towards her. “That's where I got you, Tasha. My first kiss was at Billy Olson's Halloween Party back in '34. Her name was Elizabeth, she was dressed up like Cleopatra, and when we came out of Billy's coatroom, her makeup was a mess. Two days later, I found her and Bucky getting cozy under the bleachers at school, and she never looked at me again. Drink up, Tasha.”  
  
  Steve winked, and then froze as Natasha removed her feet from his lap, stood up and began shimmying out of her black leggings. They pooled around her ankles and she kicked them off, sitting back down and lifting her legs into his lap once more. In addition to never seeing her with her hair down, Steve had never seen Natasha in anything less than full uniform and it was throwing him for quite the loop. Her white cotton panties were distracting him, and Natasha knew it. She could feel a slight shifting in his khakis, and it made her grin. She had him right where she wanted him, and she wasn't going to miss an opportunity. One of the straps from her tanktop had slid down her shoulder a bit, exposing the top of her breast; she let it hang there, waiting to see if Steve noticed, and what he would do if he did.   
  
  “My eyes are up here, Stripes,” she laughed. He looked her in the eyes, a blush spreading across his arms and face as he grabbed the bottle, only to realize it was empty. Both of their glasses were empty as well, and it looked like they had more game to play. Steve swallowed the growing lump in his throat, hoping Natasha hadn't noticed the one that was growing in his pants. He shifted slightly, trying to move her feet away from his crotch, instead she followed him and wiggled her toes right over his fly. He had to do something to regain his composure, or he was going to lose it right then and there.He saw the strap sliding down her shoulder and the skin it was exposing and it took all his willpower not to reach over and push it back up her arm.   
  
  “It uh...it looks like we're out of libations, Tasha. Do you want more?” He stood up suddenly, her legs dropping out of his lap as she sat forward and leaned on the table, watching him walk away. He walked around to the cabinet to find another bottle. Slowly, Natasha stood up and crept behind him while Steve was fumbling for another bottle. When he turned around, Natasha was in front of him, pushing his hips hard into the counter, bouncing his ass against the lip. “Tasha what are you...” he trailed off as Natasha stood on her tiptoes and slammed her mouth into his, quieting him. Steve dropped the bottle of vodka, sending it shattering across the floor. Natasha kept him pressed against the counter as they kissed, hard, until Steve pulled away, breathless. She stayed on her tiptoes a moment before sinking down, making sure no shards of glass were underfoot. Steve closed his eyes and opened them again, staring at her; she matched his gaze and held it there, waiting to see what he'd do next.


	3. A Lover By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing leads to touching as Natasha reveals a secret to Steve; Steve reveals one of his own.
> 
> "Just don't fall recklessly, heedlessly in love with me  
> 'Cause it's gonna be  
> All heartbreak, blissfully painful insanity  
> If we agree  
> Oh, you can hang with me" Robyn, Hang With Me

  Steve looked around, suddenly noticing all the glass shards on the ground, and a barefoot Natasha pinning him in place. She couldn't move without slicing her feet, he realized, and he couldn't let that happen. Steve grabbed Natasha by the waist, picking her up and spinning her around to set her down on the counter top. “Tasha,” he began, swallowing the lump in his throat, “where did that come from? I...you...we're not...” Natasha reached up and grabbed his chin, pointing his face to hers, before telling him, “I've wanted to do that for months, ever since that time in the mall. I want you, Stripes.” She dropped her hand back to her lap, her legs dangling off the counter, watching Steve. “Tasha, you're not yourself, you've been drinking. You wouldn't do this if we hadn't been drinking...would you?” His voice caught in the back of Steve's throat, another lump forming as he waited for an answer.  
  
  Steve looked her up and down, sitting on the counter in her underwear, hair cascading down her back, and his breath quickened. He liked Natasha, he liked her a lot, but he knew she wouldn't have kissed him under normal circumstances. Hell, he probably wouldn't have kissed her back under normal circumstances, he was too shy to ever do anything about the women he liked. Natasha had caught him off guard, but deep inside, he liked it. He really liked it, and Steve wanted more.  
  
  “I never had the chance to do it before when we weren't drinking. You were always busy training with Sam, or trying to catch up with the rest of the world. Come on, Stripes, what's a little kissing just between friends?” she slid closer to Steve and put her hand on his chest, playing with the white shirt, twisting it in her fingers. Steve braced himself against the counter and bent his head to hers, lifting her chin and looking into her eyes. “Tasha, are you sure? I don't want to do anything that we might...You've been drinking a lot tonight, Tasha.” She looked Steve in the eyes and kissed him again, this time softer and slower than before, letting him warm to her, her hand still on his chest. He wrapped and arm around her and used the other to keep himself braced, his mouth melting into hers as his heart began to beat twice as fast. She let go of his shirt and threaded her fingers through his hair, pushing and pulling as the kissed picked up intensity.  
  
  Steve pulled away once again, his lips swollen and pink, his heart racing and his arm shaking from the exertion. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and looked down at Natasha. Her nipples had become hard again, he could feel them pressing against his torso, and her whole body had flushed, head to toes. She was panting just as hard as he was and her hair had become stuck to her shoulders in the process. Her strap had slid even lower, exposing more of her pale breast; he slid it back up her arm with one finger, slowly.  He pushed a strand behind her ear and held her face, so soft and small compared to his large, calloused hands. For as much as Natasha liked to pretend and make everyone think she was hard and cold as ice inside, she was soft and warm and she was right in front of Steve.  
  
“Come back to my room with me, Steve. Please?” Natasha was never know to beg or plead, not even when it meant her life, but when she asked him to come to her room, she softened in front of Steve. She was more than just an assassin, an Avenger, more than just a friend...and if he went back to her room with her, what would happen between them was more than 'just between friends.' “Tasha...I'm not...I've never...I've never been with a woman before,” Steve stammered, looking at his feet. “It's ok, Stripes, neither have I,” Natasha breathed, her heart pounding loud enough for them both to hear. Steve smiled and chuckled, “Looks like we're in the same boat, then. Are you sure you want to...?” She grabbed his collar, pulling his mouth back to hers and kissed him hard before pulling away.  
  
  “Get me down from here, Stripes.” Steve picked her up in his arms and spun her around out of the path of shards and set her down, grabbing their clothes as she lead him out of the kitchen. They snuck down the hall like teenagers breaking curfew, quiet as church mice as they passed Bruce's lab. He was passed out at his desk, snoring softly, and wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Natasha unlocked her door and pulled Steve in behind her, turning to shut and lock it. She'd left a few candles burning earlier; they'd burned down to nubs, casting flickering shadows along the walls. They stood there a moment listening to each other breathe before Steve stepped forward.  
  
  “Natasha,” he whispered, his voice caught in his throat; it was the only time he ever used her full name, before she stopped him. “Natalia...my...my real name is Natalia,” she whispered back, closing the gap between them, standing on pointe and reaching for him. He grabbed her and pulled her close to his body their chests pressing against each other, her firm nipples against him, his erection straining his pants between them. Her name felt warm in his mouth, and softer than Natasha or even Tasha.    
  
  Natalia felt more like the soft, small, delicate woman in front of him instead of the rock hard ass-kicker she pretended to be in front of everyone else. It rolled off his tongue and tripped off his lips and tasted sweet behind his molars; it was the name of more than a friend, but a lover and someone who deserved to be loved. It made Steve's heart skip a beat to think that she trusted Steve enough to share her deepest secret with him. The least he could do was call her by her real name.  
  
  “Natalia...Let me ask you one more time...Are you sure this is what you want? You've been drinking...” He pushed her back slightly, looking deep into her eyes and searching her face for any hint that she didn't want him as badly as he wanted her right then and there. Steve didn't want to take advantage of Natalia, especially as much as she'd been drinking that night, and his concern was evident on his face. She reached up and caressed his jawbone and cheek.  
  
  “We've both been drinking, Stripes. Let me ask you, is this what you want? You can stop me at anytime, I'll understand,” she purred, pressing herself closer to Steve. He was warm and firm, in more ways than one, and smelled so good. Clean, like soap and his riding leathers and Barbasol. He'd shaved that morning, his face was still smooth under her hand; his hand slid up her back and into her hair, his fingers tangling amongst the curls. “Yes...yes, I'm sure I want this, Steve.”  
  
  “I want it too...Natalia.” Steve bent his head and she rose to meet his mouth. His fingers tangled in her hair, her hands moved all over his chest, sliding up the inside of his undershirt. His skin was smooth and warm, his muscles taut under her fingers. His breathing hitched and picked up as she found his nipple and pinched it, softly, exploring his boundaries. Steve untangled his fingers and held her face in his hands once more, his forehead against hers. Natalia lowered herself from  her tiptoes and stood in front of Steve, their eyes closed, listening to each other breathe. She grabbed the hem of his white shirt, lifting it up slightly before Steve grabbed it and pulled it over his head. She ran her hand across his muscles again, her fingers trailing along his abs down to his belt line. Steve whimpered slightly, unused to the feeling of soft hands on his skin, stroking and caressing him. Electric shivers ran down his spine as Natalia began toying with the button on his khakis, dangerously close to unbuttoning them.   
  
  “Can we... can we sit on the bed for a moment, Natalia?” Steve asked, gulping as her fingers traced his treasure trail, stopping at his belt. She took his hand and led him to her bed, in front of her wall of mirrors, and they sat for a moment before Steve spoke. “ I told you I've never been with a woman before, not even when I was in France, and I'm...” Natalia put a finger to his lips to quiet him before turning slightly to face him..  
  
  “I know, Stripes. I'll be gentle with you. You can tell me to stop anytime.” Steve sucked on the pad of her finger slightly before letting go. “Ok. Do you have...um...do you have contraceptives? I'm afraid I don't have any with me...or at all for that matter,” Steve murmured shyly. He'd never bought protection before let alone had a need for or the opportunity to use it. Natalia stood up and walked to her bathroom, returning with a small box from inside her medicine cabinet. She sat them down on the table next to them and turned to Steve. “We don't have to start with them right off the bat, Steve. If you're nervous, there are other things we can do before that.” He nodded, staring at his hands in his lap, unsure what to do or say next.


	4. There's a First for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns there's a first time for everything.  
> "I'll let you see me  
> I'll covet your regard  
> I'll invade your demeanor  
> And you'll yield to me  
> Like a scent in the breeze  
> And you'll wonder  
> What it is about me" Fiona Apple, Slow Like Honey

  Natalia sank back onto the bed, laying on her side. Steve joined her, their bodies close but not touching. They reached for each other and held hands, laying there, not saying a word. Natalia leaned over and kissed Steve, softly and slowly, letting him deepen the kiss at his own pace. Steve rolled onto his back and pulled Natalia on top of him while they kissed, unsure where to put his hands. He settled for her sides and hips, becoming braver with each kiss.  
  
  It was the first time Steve had been kissed like this, and he didn't want it to end. Natalia's mouth was soft and supple against Steve's, sucking on his lower lip, biting it lightly. They lay there kissing for a long time, each kiss becoming more frenzied and passionate as tiny moans and whimpers escaped their mouths. He held her hair back lightly, the soft curls as weightless in his palm and Natalia was ontop of him.  
Natalia broke the kiss and reached for his belt buckle, “May I?” Steve nodded, his throat gone dry the moment her hands grazed his treasure trail. She deftly undid his belt, letting it hang open to the side before unbuttoning his khakis. She pulled the zipper down and Steve lifted his hips slightly, giving her room to slide his pants down. He kicked off his loafers, landing with a soft thud on the floor. He wore white government-issue boxers with perfect military creases, but even the creases couldn't distract her from the bulge in front of her. She rubbed the front of his shorts, softly and slowly at first, caressing Steve and warming him to her touch. He whimpered with each touch, shivering as Natalia played with the buttons on the flap. His cock twitched and strained against the fabric, trying to break lose. She placed a small kiss right over his cockhead, eliciting a breathless “Oh, God” from Steve, his face flushing bright red. His breathing became more ragged the longer she toyed with him this way.

   “Steve...lay back on my pillows. Prop your head up a little, I want you to see this,” Natalia whispered as she kissed her way from his belt line to his throat. She sucked on his Adams' apple and nipped at the hollow at the base of his throat as Steve tried to reposition himself. His eyes were closed and his mouth clenched running his fingers through his hair as he tried to keep it together. Natalia's mouth worked it's way down his chest and stomach, her tongue drawing lazy circles around his nipples; Steve shuddered and she pulled back, toying with him. “No, please...that felt really good,” Steve pleaded. “Please, don't stop on my account. This is all so new to me, and you're so...” His words trailed off as she kissed back up his body, crawling her way to his mouth. Their mouths collided once more as Natalia straddled his lap, just barely touching him. She could feel his cock straining against his boxers, throbbing and squirming beneath her. Her pussy was wet, soaking her panties every time she moved; a small wet spot had formed on Steve's boxers as his cock dribbled pre-cum.   
  
 They broke apart and Steve ran his large hands along her sides, pulling up her tanktop as he went. He lifted it over her head and her breasts hung free in his face, the nipples dark pink and hard. Steve fanned his hands out across her breasts, his palms covering them entirely, as he felt her out. His thumbs stroked her nipples, making Natalia purr quietly before diving back into kiss him. She bit his neck and shoulders and ran her nails down his back. He kept his hands on her, gliding them down her back and sides, fingering each rib and stroking each scar. She rocked in his lap, grinding against him softly. They both moaned at the contact; Natalia became wetter as Steve's throbbing cock squirmed even more. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and flicking his tongue over them, pulling them into his mouth and nipping at them. Natalia pulled away, breathless and shivering,“Let me try something Steve. If you don't like it we can stop.”    
  
  Steve nodded, laying back against Natalia's pillows, closing his eyes  as she slid down his body, propping up one knee and laying between his legs. She ran her hands up his thighs and dragged her fingernails down them lightly before unbuttoning the flap in Steve's boxers. She eased his cock out, the pink tip glistening in the dim light from the candles. He was longer and slightly thicker than she'd expected with a tuft of soft brown hair covering his mound. The veiny underside throbbed as she ran her tongue along it. Steve's eyes flew open and he gasped, his fingers twisting in her sheets as she began sucking on the head of his cock. She started slow, teasing him with her lips and tongue, lapping up the pre-cum that beaded up on the tip.    
  
  Natalia began to take him deeper in her mouth,  inch by inch, while Steve shuddered and twitched. One hand found its way to her hair, pulling it out of her face and he watched his cock disappear into her mouth and down her throat. Her mouth and throat were exquisitely soft and warm, causing him to jerk and buck his hips up to meet her. He moaned and gasped, fingers knotting up in her sheets as she milked his cock. His hipsj erked up to meet her mouth, involuntarily, every time she pulled back slightly teasing him. She cupped his balls through his boxers, making him jump as she slowly squeezed. “Oh, God, that feels...oh...” Steve whined, unable to form complete sentences. Natalia looked up, pulling his cock out of her mouth and smiled, teasing him with her eyes and lips. He fell back against the pillows, his heart beating out of his chest and his legs shaking fiercely; Natalia knew what would happen next if she kept playing with him this way, and stopped abruptly.  
   
  “Why...why did you...stop?” Steve moaned weakly, licking his dry lips and swallowing, his heart still pounding and his cock throbbing. “Because foreplay's not the main course, Stripes, it's just an appetizer.” Natalia crawled her way back up his body and lay beside him, listening to his heart rate return to normal. His cock relaxed and lay flaccid outside his shorts, the spit and pre-cum drying on the tip. Natalia had left it out on purpose; Steve wasn't ready to be completely naked in front of her, and she wanted him to to be comfortable when he was ready.   
  
  Steve turned on his side and held her face in his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb, resting it on her lips.  His other hand was exploring her body, mapping out the planes and angles and delicate curve of her breast and hips. He dragged a finger along her panty line, catching it on the lip, pausing before deciding to explore further. Steve kissed her slowly, her warm mouth slightly salty from a mix of his precum and her spit; he didn't mind. It was incredibly arousing to kiss a woman with his taste still on her lips. It reminded him of the dirty magazines Bucky used tos neak him as teenagers and the pictorials the soldiers kept under their bunks during the War. Natalia was a thousand-fold better than any woman in a magazine, Steve mused, his cock twitching at the thought of her warm mouth and velvet hands. His hands traced the scars down her ribs and down the flat of her stomach, coming up in the valley between her breasts and up the side of her throat.    
  
  Natalia began to kiss him a little faster, a little deeper, a little needier, and Steve could feel the heat radiating from her. He rolled her on top of him again and laid her flat against him so they could kiss. Natalia was tiny and didn't take up any room or put any weight on him; she felt as fragile as a porcelain doll. He tangled his fingers in her hair again and she pushed his back as their mouths meshed and collided, moaning softly. Steve broke away, his cock stirring again from the closeness of her, and shifted slightly. Natalia had taken him into her mouth, he should return the favor and do the same, but didn't know how to ask. “Natalia...May I try something with you now? I've never done it before, and if I'm not doing it right, stop me.”    
  
  She rolled off Steve's chest, her breasts jiggling as she did. Steve positioned himself over her to kiss them and suck on her nipples. They were hard as he circled them with his tongue, the sensation making Natalia shiver and moan, slightly louder than she meant to. Steve thought he'd hurt her and stopped, looking up suddenly, concern spreading across his features. “Why'd you stop, Stripes? You were just getting good,” she whispered, egging him on.  
  
  “I thought you were in pain. I thought I was doing it wrong!” Steve explained, blushing furiously at his inexperience. “Trust me, I'll let you know if you're doing anything wrong, Stripes.” Natalia closed her eyes again as Steve picked up where he left off; one hand on her swollen tit, his mouth on the other nipping and licking just as she had. The wet spot in her panties was now considerably larger as Natalia began moving her hips against Steve. He noticed and kissed down her body, along her panty line, his fingers sliding them lower and lower until they were around her thighs. She lifted her ass and he slowly removed them, piling them on the floor with their clothes.   
  
  Steve had never seen a woman entirely naked before. He'd accidentally seen the dancing girls changing between shows at the USO, but he'd quickly averted his eyes and turned back the way he came. Even the girls in those dirty magazines hadn't been entirely naked, draped in sheer fabrics and hiding behind ostrich plumes. Natalia was his first live nude, and she was a work of art more stunning than any painting in the Met. He ran his hands all over her before parting her legs slightly and placing a kiss right over her dripping pussy. Her hair was soft and tickled his lips; she smelled like soap and sandalwood and something else, something urgent and primal. Steve ran one hand along the inside of her thighs, tickling Natalia slightly, making her wiggle her legs open even more.    
  
  Steve gathered his courage and slowly, delicately kissed her outer lips, tongue parting them slightly as she purred deep in her throat. He sucked lightly on her outer lips, just like kissing, and licked her pussy gently. Natalia ran her hands through Steve's hair, scratching his scalp lightly as he grew bolder. Using one hand, her parted her lips ever so slightly and found her swollen, throbbing clit and dripping slit. He sucked on her clit softly at first, lapping at it with the tip of his tongue, swirling around it and teasing her. Natalia moaned again, chuckling softly, “Wow, Stripes. Are you sure you've never been with a woman before?” She parted her legs even more giving him wider access which Steve gratefully accepted. He continued to play with her clit and lick her dripping pussy before inserting one finger inside her, feeling her pelvic walls clench around him. Her insides were just as soft and warm around his finger as her mouth had been around his cock, making it twitch and grow beneath him.    
  
  Natalia whimpered as Steve began pumping her slowly, watching her face for cues. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lips to keep from moaning too loud again; Steve grinned and picked up the pace slightly. He bent and sucked her clit again as he continued to pump, inserting a second finger and making Natalia groan with pleasure. Steve kept pumping, his fingers growing wet and sticky with her juices, her pelvic muscles gripping him firmly. Her legs began to quiver and she began to purr and moan and whimper even more before Steve pulled his fingers out and put them in his mouth. He licked Natalia's wetness from his fingers, savoring the way she tasted; sweet, salty, bitter and one other taste he couldn't quiet name.    
  
  He sat up and crawled to Natalia's mouth to kiss her, letting her taste herself as her hand found his engorged cock. She began pumping it, running her thumb across the tip and to the base and back again. His cock squirmed and jerked in her hand, Steve coming dangerously close to orgasming all over her hand before stopping her. “Natalia...I think I'm ready. I'm ready to...I'm ready.” He rolled over and lay next to her, waiting for Natalia to say or do something. She rolled over and grabbed his chin, pointing his face towards hers, looking him in the eye. “Are you sure Stripes? We can stop this right now if you aren't ready. I won't do anything you don't want.” Steve nodded, swallowing, “I'm sure, Natalia. I'm more ready now than ever.”  


	5. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, won't you stay with me?  
> 'Cause you're all I need  
> This ain't love, it's clear to see  
> But darling, stay with me" Sam Smith, Stay With Me

“Natalia...I think I'm ready. I'm ready to...I'm ready.” He rolled over and lay next to her, waiting for Natalia to say or do something. She rolled over and grabbed his chin, pointing his face towards hers, looking him in the eye. “Are you sure Stripes? We can stop this right now if you aren't ready. I won't do anything you don't want.” Steve nodded, swallowing, “I'm sure, Natalia. I'm more ready now than ever.”    
  
  Natalia sat up and reached for the box of condoms, taking one out and putting it on the bed beside them. She began to unwrap it when Steve took it from her, laughing, “I think I can handle this part on my own.”  She slid his boxers down, pulling his cock back through and tossed them with the rest of their clothes as he unrolled the condom and pulled it down his shaft. She laid back as Steve rolled on top her, bending her knees and pushing a pillow under her ass to give him better leverage. Steve reached down and grabbed his throbbing cock, trying to guide it into her slippery opening. Natalia reached for his hand and guided him in. They both whimpered as he sunk into her; his cock was even thicker than she thought as he filled her completely. Steve propped himself on his elbows, trying not to crush Natalia as he began pumping back and forth, heart pounding in his ears. Her pussy gripped his cock tighter than her hands or mouth had and clenched around him, milking Steve's cock before he even began thrusting.  
  
  He started slow, making Natalia whimper every time he pulled back too far trying to find the rhythm. He found it, and began picking up speed, slamming into her, making her wrap her long legs around his back, bringing him in even deeper. They locked eyes as he pumped her pussy, the sound of wet skin slapping each other, moaning and whimpering filling the room. Her walls gripped him tightly, driving Steve almost to the edge, making him thrust even faster. Natalia tensed up and lifted her hips towards him even more, biting her lips to keep from crying out. Steve grunted and groaned, coming closer and closer to climax as Natalia finally peaked, her walls clenching and shaking around his cock. She moaned loud, and whimpered into his shoulder as she came, fighting to keep from calling out his name. Steve made one final effort to keep himself together before exploding inside Natalia, his cock spasming as he buried his face deep in her neck. He stopped thrusting and slowed down until they were both still, laying on top of Natalia and kissing her neck and shoulders.

  They lay still as Steve's cock grew limp and slid out of her, catching their breath and kissing each other's shoulders. He rolled over, his cock flopping onto his lap, wiping sweat from his forehead. Natalia listened to Steve inhale and exhale, counting to fifty before sitting up. “Steve, do you want to take a shower with me? I need to...ahem...wash up. My shower is pretty large, there's room for two...” He nodded, his heart still beating too hard in his throat to speak. Natalia sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, rising and walking to the bathroom. She waited a moment before starting the shower and calling Steve in. He sat up and walked on wobbly legs to the bathroom, taking off the condom and throwing it in the waste bin before joining Natalia in the shower.  
  
  The water was hot, filling the room with steam already, when he stepped in behind her. Steve leaned against the rear wall, drained of almost all his energy. He had no idea that his first time with a woman would be like that, but he hoped he'd have many many more times after that. He blushed realizing all those times after involved Natalia, at least in his head; Steve had no idea what would happen to he and Natalia after tonight. She had her back to him still futzing with the water pressure and shower head before turning to face Steve. Her hair was drenched and hung in loose curls pressed to her skin; she was shiny and slippery, soap suds covering one nipple and dripping down her stomach. Even soaking wet, she turned Steve on, his cock waking up again. Natalia laughed, “Can't get enough, huh, Stripes? Was it everything you hoped it was gonna be? Your first time, I mean?”  
  
  “I had no idea what it was going to be like, to be honest, but I'm glad...I'm glad it was with you, Natalia. You were...very gentle with me, and I appreciate it.” He blushed as she grabbed his hands and pulled him into the cascading stream. Hot water felt good on his muscles, his arms sore and his legs even more so. Steve closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. Natalia rubbed up and down his arms, massaging them and straightening out the kinks. She began to rub him all over with her washcloth, the suds dripping down his body and accenting his muscles. She rinsed him with the shower head, the steam coming down like a warm rain. Eyes still shut, Steve smiled a half smile as Natalia leaned up against him, her head on his chest.  
  
  Natalia pushed the hair out of his eyes and reached up to kiss him once more. He lowered his head to meet hers, and they kissed lightly, letting the water come down over them. They kissed awhile, fingers tracing water droplets up and down each others spines, the hot water pouring down on them. They didn't speak, just kissed and touched, sometimes moaning and whimpering against each other's mouths.  
Natalia broke away and turned off the water, stepping out to grab towels. Steve leaned against the wall, trying to collect his thoughts and calm his cock, by now wide awake and ready for round two. Natalia wrapped herself in a white towel, turning to help Steve and his wobbly legs out of the shower. She wrapped his waist and led him back to her bedroom, pulling him down on the bed with her. They linked fingers, barely touching, not speaking.  
  
  “Natalia, I have to ask. It's going to bug me if I don't...What's going to happen next?”Steve began before Natalia quieted him with a gentle kiss. “Next, you're going to spend the night with me, Stripes...if you want that is. You're here already, may as well make a night of it.”  
  
  Steve considered it, having never spent the night with a woman, actually spending the night with her, and nodded. “I'll stay with you, Natalia.” They lay there quietly for a while, before Natalia rolled and laid her head against Steve's chest, his arm instinctively wrapping around her. Her hair was still wet, dripping against his chest and sides; he picked up a strand and twirled it in his fingers, curling and uncurling it. He closed his eyes and listened to Natalia breathe. She was tracing the line of the towel across his waist, tugging at it absently.  
  
  “That was amazing, Natalia, everything was amazing. You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you, really kiss you. You're so soft and warm and tender, I had no idea that...m-m-making love...could be like that,” Steve whispered, too worn out to continue. Natalia nodded against his chest, the sound of his steady heartbeat making her sleepy. Steve was tired as well, and he began to drift off to sleep.  
Soon, they were both asleep on top of the covers, wrapped around each other. Their towels had long since fallen off and they lay there, skin on skin Steve woke during the night and moved the towels, replacing them with a blanket from the edge Natalia's bed. Steve covered her in it, joining her under the soft fleece and wrapping his arms around her. He shortly fell back asleep as she pressed into him, her back to his chest.


	6. I Want More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, and Natalia wants more.  
> "Whatever you want  
> Ill give it to you  
> Ill give it to you slowly  
> till youre just begging me to hold you  
> ya whatever you want  
> whatever you want  
> but youre gonna have to ask me." Melissa Ferrick Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay in updating, it's been a crazy week! Happy Valentine's Day, please enjoy this little chap-let!

  Natalia woke the next morning to find Steve still in her bed, wrapped around her, dwarfing her small form. He had one arm under their heads and his other hand cupping her breast, a blanket thrown over them. Steve was still asleep, snoring softly, his heart thumping away against her back. The candles had all burnt out the night before, and sunlight streamed in from the high windows. She turned and snuggled against Steve, burying her head in his chest as his arms wrapped around her instinctively. She fell back asleep, waking up some short while later to find her bed empty. There was a note, folded and creased sharply on the table next to the bed, in Steve's blocky handwriting.  
  
  “Gone back to my room to get dressed and clean up our mess in the kitchen. Last night was...amazing. Can I see you again, tonight? -Steve”  
  
  Natalia folded it and laid it back on the table, thinking about the night before. She stretched, grinning, and walked to her closet to get dressed. Passing the wall of mirrors, she stopped to look at her reflection. She'd been right about Steve; he had been able to do some damage. Her hair was a mix of freshly-fucked and come-fuck-me-now disheveledness, and there were a few bruises along her hipbones, shaped suspiciously like Steve's large hands and fingers. Her pussy felt raw, in a good way, and there were a few small bruises along the sides of her breasts; Steve had definitely left his mark.  
  
  She pulled some black sweat pants out of her drawers and a comfortable S.H.E.I.L.D issue t-shirt. She pulled the shirt on over her head and aching breasts, foregoing any underwear, and padded back down the hall to the kitchen. Bruce was awake in his lab, singing along loudly and off-key to the Beach Boys, and she could hear Tony and Potts play fighting over who sat closest to Angus Young at dinner the night before. Sam and Clint were busy playing games on the Xbox in the living room, Clint kicking Sam's ass severely. Natalia walked into the kitchen and found Steve bent under the table, sweeping up the broken glass.  
  
  “Morning, Stripes. Long night?” Steve startled and bumped his head on the table, rubbing it as he came up. Natalia grinned, kissing her hand and rubbing it on Steve's head, making him laugh in the process. “Good morning, Nat..Tasha. No, not particularly, why do you ask?” Steve said, playing along with her game.  
  
  “Oh no reason, you just look exhausted. And, a little dehydrated too...Say, what did you get up to last night?” She hopped up on the counter to watch Steve finish sweeping, staring at his ass in his tight blue jeans and his arms in his even tighter shirt. She grabbed his glass of orange juice from beside her, taking a swig before he noticed. Steve dumped the pan of broken glass and came to stand next to her, grabbing his O.J. He bumped her arm with his shoulder and grinned as he finished off the glass before pouring another.  
  
  “Fancy a drink, Tasha?” He poured her a glass, being careful to hand it to her with dropping it, clinking glasses as they sat in comfortable silence. “Last night was amazing, Nat...”  
  “Natalia, you can call me Natalia when we're alone, Steve.”  
  “Natalia. Last night was amazing, I didn't properly thank you for...everything. I'm sorry I left you alone, I just wanted to come clean this up before Tony or Sam noticed and started asking questions. You looked so peaceful in your sleep, I didn't want to wake you when I left.” Steve blushed, thinking of the sight of naked Natalia, curled in his arms and dreaming. It was the most erotic thing Steve had seen, including everything from the night before, and made his cock rise slightly to think of it. He took another swig of his O.J, hoping to hide his slight embarrassment.  
  
  “It's ok, Stripes, I got your note. How are you feeling this morning, like a changed man? I didn't damage you too much, did I?” Natalia sipped her juice, one eyebrow cocked as she waited for Steve's reply. “You're right, I am dehydrated, this is my third glass of orange juice. Other than that, I feel...I feel great. How do YOU feel, Natalia, you did have quite a lot to drink last night, as I recall,” he teased her.  
  “I'm sore, Steve, I'm not gonna lie. Don't worry, it's a good kind of sore. You should see these, however,” she said, lifting her shirt slightly to show him the bruises on her chest. Steve stepped forward, covering her body with his, concerned. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bruise you Natalia. Do they hurt bad? Oh I'm so sorry...” Natalia took the opportunity and grabbed Steve by the shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him hard and fast. He stepped back with a dazed look in his eye, licking his lip slightly. “They don't hurt, Stripes, not at all. Don't be sorry, I've had much worse; these are sexy, Steve. Truth be told, I like them, I want more.”


	7. Cleaning Messes and Making Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it can get a little messy in the kitchen. as Steve and Natalia learn.
> 
> "You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
> You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
> Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
> Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else" Nine Inch Nails, Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again you guys! I'm so glad to those of you who've stuck thru this erratic posting lately. Hopefully I'll get back to regular updates soon.

   “ _More?_ You mean...You like being bruised? I didn't...I've never...Really?” Steve gulped, his eyes wide, trying to make sense of it. No one had ever mentioned anything about leaving bruises during sex, not even Bucky during one of his many drunk retellings of the night before. He was torn between feeling ashamed that he'd hurt her, and fascinated that she liked it and wanted more. There was nothing about this in any of the books he'd read on sex, and he was at a loss for words.

  “I like that they came from you, Steve. It's like a little secret, and what are a few secrets just between friends?” she teased him, watching him try to put it together in his mind. He ran his fingers through his hair, a blush rising up his neck to his cheeks, trying to hide his embarrasment at his lack of experience. Natalia scooted to the edge of the counter, and grabbed Steve's hand, pulling him closer. “It's okay, you know? You not knowing much about sex, you gotta learn at some point. I certainly didn't mind, in fact...” she trailed off, looking around to make sure they were still alone before pulling him back to her mouth.

  Their lips crashed furiously; Steve's mouth was hungry and he had to brace himself against the counter once again. Natalia sat up slightly, wrapping her legs around Steve's ass to keep him in place and ran her hands up his chest. The sensations rushed to Steve's brain and he forgot where they were, or if they were even alone, and slid his hands under Natalia, lifting her to him. He smashed his mouth to hers, and she fought back, parting his lips with her tongue and eliciting a slight moan from Steve. He shuddered and Natalia kissed him harder, wetter, hotter.

   Steve suddenly wanted to take here right there in the kitchen in front of God and whoever else. She lit a fire in his belly, one he'd never felt before, and was in no hurry to put out. Natalia slipped a hand down the front of Steve's pants and ran it along the waistband of his boxers; she could feel his cock continuing to grow and jump the closer she got to it. Steve's hips bucked involuntarily and he groaned. “Natalia...” he growled between kisses, his voice stuck in the back of his throat. She kissed him harder and pushed her hand further down, grabbing his cock and squeezing it just enough to make him buck again.

  In the middle of the frenzy, Steve knocked her glass of juice off the counter and it toppled to the ground, the sound of shattering glass bringing them back to the present. Natalia disengaged quickly and scrambled to sit back on the counter. She had just crossed her legs under her as Sam and Clint rushed in, curious to see what had caused the noise. Steve knelt to the ground and began picking up the shards in an effort to hide the raging erection pressing against the front of his jeans. His head was light, and he held out and arm to brace himself against the cabinet under the sink. He blinked and shook his head, reaching for the shards, trying to calm himself.

  “The hell happened in here you two?” Clint asked, looking at the splatters of juice on the floor, a smirk on one side of his face. Sam looked Natalia in the eye, giving her his famous 'Look', eyeing her up & down to see what her involvement in the noise was.

  “Steve was trying to do too many things as once and he dropped his juice. Apparently, the Star-Spangled Man is just like the rest of us mere mortals without his morning juice.” Natalia laughed, as Steve blushed even redder and continued trying to pick up the tiny slivers of glass. “I did not, you just distracted me and I lost my grip. This is my third glass, I was doing just fine until you came in...” Steve mumbled, shaking his head.

  She reached for Steve's glass, downing it and setting it back before he noticed. Clint and Sam turned and walked out, eager to get back to their game, Sam mumbling “And _I'm_ the clumsy one? Clumsy my ass...” As soon as they were out of earshot, Steve stood and emptied the shards into the bin before coming back to Natalia.

  “That was a good save...for a  _mere mortal_ as you put it. Thor would have gotten a laugh out of that,” he grinned, grabbing the carton of juice and chugging straight from it. “It wouldn't do any good to break another one of Tony's glasses, would it?”

  His face was still slightly red, and the bulge in his jeans hadn't quite returned to normal, a detail Natalia took notice of. She nodded toward it, “We could sneak off and take care of that.” Steve sputtered and choked. He sat the carton in the sink and turned to face her, gulping down the lump in his throat. He was utterly speechless, not for the first time that morning. “We could? But...where would we...how could we...Wouldn't they notice?” Her rubbed his jaw, trying to wrap his head around it.

  “ I mean, we could wait until later, but I have a feeling that's going to keep popping up all day.” Natalia laughed, her chest bouncing and swaying slightly. Steve remembered her lack of undergarmets and moved to stand in front of her again, blocking a clear view of her from anyone who walked by. His mouth went dry and his head slightly fuzzy. “But Natalia...I...Are you sure? It's morning, I'll understand if you wanna pretend last night didn't happen, if you wanna chalk it up to drinking...” Steve mumbled, looking at his feet. He didn't want to pretend like last night hadn't happened; he didn't want to pretend with her at all. The fire in his belly was still burning; a deep, slow, aching burn that he didn't want to get rid of. He looked Natalia in the eye, searching for her answer.

  “Of course I'm sure. I don't wanna pretend, Steve, I don't want to act like it didn't happen. I want it to happen again and again if I'm honest, and I want it to happen _now_. We can sneak off now or later or anytime between then, Steve, but I want it to happen again.”


	8. Just Between Friends Comes Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalia and Steve admit to their feelings for each other, finally.
> 
> "It could be when you run right into his arms  
> At the sound of thunder from up above  
> You may steal a kiss and that’s where the friendship ends  
> And just between friends come love." Kitty Kallen, Just Between Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chap! I got wrapped up into another fic in the series and haven't been spending equal time on the two. I'll upload a longer chapter this weekend, thank you for your patience! I'll be wrapping this fic up shortly, so please stay posted for the conclusion.

  _“Of course I'm sure. I don't wanna pretend, Steve, I don't want to act like it didn't happen. I want it to happen again and again if I'm honest, and I want it to happen now. We can sneak off now or later or anytime between then, Steve, but I want it to happen again.”_

  She slid off the counter carefully and walked out, slinking past Clint and Sam and their video game massacre. Natalia walked slowly past Bruce's lab; he was still singing loudly and offkey and she realized he had his isolating headphones in and couldn't have heard her if she tried. Tony and Potts had left again, probably off to some meeting or other. She turned the knob and walked into her room, pulling the shirt up and over her head as she walked. She caught herself in the mirror again, this time taking a moment to fully observe the bruises on her chest and hips.

  They'd begun to bloom across her pale frame like wild flowers, cropping up along her belt line and across her breasts. Steve hadn't been particularly rough with her at all, but he was much bigger than she, and didn't know his own strength. She turned in the mirror, staring at the other side of the bruises when there was a soft knock at her door. She pulled her shirt back over her head swiftly before opening the door.

  “Can I come in?” Steve stood on the other side of the door, hands in his pocket and staring at his feet. He looked up long enough to see her nod and follow her in, closing the door behind them. “What's wrong, Stripes?” Natalia asked, standing in front of him, tilting his face towards hers. She waited for an answer.

  Steve swallowed the lump in his throat before beginning, “Natalia...We've got a problem. I think...I think I'm developing feelings for you. More than friendly feelings...”he blushed and shrugged his shoulders, unsure what to say next. She moved to stand directly in front of Steve, still holding his face and stepping on his boots to get right in his face.

  “That's ok, Steve, that's...that's not even remotely a problem. I've got feelings for you too, Steve, more than just friendly feelings.” Natalia kissed him on the cheek, letting her words sink in.


End file.
